


Coming Out

by devilsduplicity



Series: Coming Out Verse [1]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/pseuds/devilsduplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought this meant something to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Who:** Bishop/Jane  
 **What:** [](http://50ficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**50ficlets**](http://50ficlets.livejournal.com/) [Table #5](http://community.livejournal.com/pickthelock/11516.html#cutid1), Prompt #46 - Coming Out  
 **When:** 1950's  
 **Word Count:** 540~  
 **Warnings:** G, spoilers for 1x10

  
**#46 - Coming Out**

Her hands are shaking.

"I thought this meant something to you."

"It does!"

His voice is emphatic, skittering on desperate.

Jane spins around and digs her fingers into the dirty white apron tied around her waist. Her uniform makes her feel like a target, something easy to spot in a crowd; she can't get lost, even if she were to run away at that very moment.

"It does," Bishop continues, taking a step closer, but his approach only causes the woman to tense, shoulders strung taut, "It means _everything_."

"Then _why?_ "

She doesn't intend for the words to come out so violently, but it's become a conscious effort for the sobs in her chest to not rip through, and she's been focusing too hard on drying her watery eyes to really pay much attention to her tone of voice.

Because the man behind her? The one she'd already, foolishly, professed undying affection for? Had been in an alley the other night, lips glued to the tender, sloping neck of another woman. She'd seen him when she had gotten off work, the twists and turns of Boston's eerily quiet late-night streets jumbling up her steps until she'd come across the scene.

And now James was trying to win back her sentiments, and the hard part -- the _hard_ part? Was she didn't want to let him go.

But she couldn't overlook what he'd done -- Jane was too proud for that, too independent.

Bishop lays a hand on the woman's shoulder, but his touch signals a flight response, makes her jerk away and spin back around, and the _look_ in her eyes makes his spine go stone cold.

"I _cared_ about you."

Not a single tear falls, but they're dancing on her eyelashes, and her lips start to tremble.

"Jane, it wasn't-- It's not what you think. You're misinterpreting."

If his heart could beat, it would have thundered in his chest.

"Isn't it? Then what was it, James? What am I _misinterpreting_ so badly?"

Bishop clenches his fists, eyes glued to the ground, head bowed, and though his frame is larger than the girl's smaller form, he feels like an insignificant child in the face of her fury.

There were two things he could do in this situation -- tell her the truth, or let her go. And losing her was not an option.

"Please," he says quietly, his voice small, then takes another step forward. Jane holds her ground. "Please don't run."

Jane stands ever-so-still, every muscle in her body pulled tight and stressed. She crosses her arms, using her flesh as a shield from the entreating look James was giving her -- she would _not_ give in, nor would she back down.

Head tilted up, chin stuck out, Jane says, "I'm not afraid of you."

And then her lover's eyes go black.

 

 


End file.
